Lady of the Lake
by cici lavaughn
Summary: this is a story loosly based on sleeping beauty, rated PG 13 for romance and language
1. Default Chapter

Lady of the lake

PROLOUGE

In the town of Castalia

There is a silvery lake

Where the nymphs and dryads play.

And in this lake

Lies the body

Of Anna-Maria

Her lover had his tongue entwined in her mouth

And they were happy

But alas she slipped and fell

Into the dark waters

Now she lies there

Waiting for a chance to awaken

And fall in love once more


	2. My Fair Lady

Chapter One: My fair Lady

My name is Wild Rose, but most refer to me as "rose" or as "the forgotten one." The only reason people know I exist is because of my mother Sleeping Beauty, or aurora. Yes, I am her daughter, and Like my mother, I have befallen the horrible fate of being imprisoned like her.

I can remember it like yesterday.... I was a child of about two, and playing with my favorite kitten, when I heard a strange sound at the door. My mother, slightly aged, but pretty, answered the door, and brought into my nursery a pretty, but scary fairy type creature that had a grin of malice on its face. The creature, clad in black, reached down, and touched my head. "So aurora, this is your daughter...but that begs the question why I did not have a chance to bestow a gift to the child.." My mother's face went white, and she started shaking as she mumbled "no, we forgot to invite you to the christening...I can't believe our family made the same mistake twice..." The creature laughed "yes, I can't believe it as well, but now that I am here, I would like to give the child a lovely gift...

For all your fun

And all of your pain

The winter winds

Will come again

And cover the wild rose

In a blanket of snow

Until the spring

And love may come again

The creature uttered those words, and immediately, I felt sick. The spell she had cast said that I would be imprisoned until I found my true love, and do you know what happened?

I was sixteen, and smitten with a prince from France, John Philippe. One night, John and I were sitting on a tree branch, that overlooked a great lake, and I slipped off of the branch. John tried to catch me, but failed. For a few moments, I managed to swim above the water, but after about a minute, my heavy dress, and the waves pulled me under the cold dark water.

I was pulled down, and saw mermaids, fish, and a few otters. Finally, I hit the bottom of the lake, and realized that I could breathe. I smiled, and swam up to the surface, and was about to pop my head out of the water, when I discovered that I couldn't. As I tried to break the surface, my head kept banging against this force field. I was trapped in a lake. Of course, the otters, mermaids, and fish could break the surface if needed, but I couldn't.

So now I wait

((New P.O.V.))

I had heard a lot about the mysterious lake, and decided to finally take a look at it. My name is Demetrius, but most call me Dimitri. I am prince of this land, and heir to the throne. My family came into power when the family of the famous Aurora disappeared for no reason. I hate to brag, but I must say that many are smitten with me. I, unlike other princes, do not have blonde hair and blue eyes; in fact, I have black hair, and brown eyes, and odd combination. Anyway, the only reason I wish to go to the lake is because in my dreams, I see a stunning green eyes, raven haired, olive skinned woman. She is below the surface, and looks up at the sky wistfully.

And so my journey begins.


	3. First meetings

Then...Chapter Two

Rose sat in the lake, looking up at the surface where the mermaids were laughing down at her "Hey! Stop Laughing!!!" she yelled, but all that came out was a silvery bubble. The mermaids laughed, and jumped into the lake, smirking at her "what's the matter? Catfish got your tongue?" one exclaimed laughing at her. Rose sighed, and covered her face with her hands in shame. Instantly, the mermaids started giggling, and swimming away from what appeared to be a male. She looked up towards the surface, and blushed crimson as she saw the handsome male staring down at her.

Dimitri arrived at the lake in time to hear the laughter of mermaids, who quickly fled into the far depths of the water, out of sight. He walked towards the lake, and looked inside it. Instantly, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a stunning woman staring back at him. Her raven hair swirled about her legs, for it looked like it hadn't been cut in years. Her eyes were a rare shade of emerald green, and her skin was a caramel color. He looked at her clothes, and it seemed to him that her style of clothing went out years and years ago. He reached down into the water to touch her cheek, and, surprisingly, she pulled away.

Rose tried to swim away, but was surprised when she felt someone ((the man)) grab her shoulder. She turned around, and gasped as she saw that the man had broken the barrier. Whoever it was gently lifted her out of the water. She gasped as her face hit the warm night air, and smiled, coughing slightly as she walked towards the shore.

He looked at the maiden, and asked "who are you?" in an astonished voice. Rose, not wanting to give her real name, said "My name is Anna-Maria, and I have been imprisoned in this lake for about a century...I am Glad you got me out." Dimitri looked at her with even more astonishment in his eyes "My god...really?" He asked, the awe and shock was evident in his voice. Anna/rose smiled, and nodded "yes." Dimitri immediately blurted out "you are the girl from my dreams then? You have been haunting my sleep since I was twelve!" he said, but at the same time, thinking that Anna-Maria was an odd name for her, In fact, he imagined her as a Rose...but he quickly dismissed the thought. "So milady, how did you get into that lake?" he asked.

Rose smiled, and told her story from beginning to end, shivering slightly in the night air, for she was not used to the air, but was used to having lukewarm water surround her. She sighed as her story ended, and smiled slightly as she saw his face.

Dimitri was utterly stunned "so you are the long lost princess...My family took over the throne after your family disappeared...my god!" he exclaimed, feeling awfully shy around the lady. He smiled at her, and blushed as he asked "Do y ou need a place to stay?" Wheen she nodded, he could barely contain his happiness.

Rose walked with the price to his horse, and began to feel her cold heart giving way to him. As he lifted her onto the steed, she couldn't help but notice how wonderful it felt to be in his arms.


	4. After a bit

Chapter 4 After a bit...

Dimitri gently placed anna on his horse, wrapping her in a wool blanket he had brought with him. He sighed slightly, but was quite relieved that the pretty maiden was kind hearted, and not cold and dark like most princesses.

Rose sighed as she leaned against the prince's back. She was cold, and was also drifting in and out of consiousness due to the fact that she wasn't used to the night air. She shivered slightly, even though she was covered in fur, and her wet curls of hair hung well past her ankles, and was whipping about slightly in the wind.

Dimitri smiled as a lock of the lady's hair gently fluttered into his face. Her hair had the scent of cool clean water, and roses. He wondered for the hundredth time if her name was really Anna Maria, but decided not to ask, considering that he had just taken her away from her home...or was it her jail?

Sighing slightly, rose looked at the moon, longing for the feeling of water swirling around her. She heard Dimitri mumble something like "Well, this is my home." But she was not sure considering that she was still not completely in a state of consiousness. She was aware, however, that he had taken her into his arms, and was lifting her up to go somewhere.

Dimitri gently lifted Anna off of his steed, and gently brought her into a lavish room in the castle where she could stay. He gently placed her on the soft downy bed, and smiled at her unconscious form. Her raven hair was flowing around her legs and chest like an inky waterfall, and her blood red mouth was poised in a slight smile. Thich eye lashes inhanced her beautiful eyes, and her slender legs, torso, and arms were nearly visible underneath her light pink dress.

Rose continued to remain nearly motionless, but remembered waking up, and seeing Dimitri asleep in a chair beside her bed. She sighed as she realized she had a fever, and pulled the blanket tighter around her, before slipping into blackness once more.


	5. you aren't who you are

Chapter five: So you're not who you are

Disclaimer: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, school has been busy, and I'm only twelve! So to all my beloved fans (And hated teachers) I say "HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!"

Dimitri awoke, looking outside at the Smokey; light blue/gray colored sky, and sighed slightly. For a moment, it seemed like a normal day, but then he remembered that Anna was still with him. He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled as he quietly tiptoed out of the room, giving her some time to herself.

Rose awoke with one thought in her head I should tell him who I really am But as quickly as that thought entered her head, another one pushed it out What if he's afraid of me? She bit her lip, remembering how people in the village would go to the lake and tell each other horrible stories about how an enchanted princess had drowned there and only her true love could pull her out…but if someone else pulled her out, he'd die a painful death…those weren't true at all! But it was clear that Dimitri was a prince, and she'd have to tell him someday…maybe even today.

Dimitri walked in the sweet smelling gardens of his house, wondering about the mysterious "Anna." Was she in fact the princess said to be trapped in a lake? And if she was, would that make HIM her true love? Everything was oh so confusing. He heaved another great sigh as he continued walking, looking up at her bedroom window, and smiling slightly at the thought of her.

Rose was soon greeted by a maid, who helped her dress. The maid couldn't have been more than twenty, and with her long red hair and bright blue eyes, she was very pretty indeed. The maid made a slight grimace at Rose's hair, which was long, black, curly, and as thick as you could imagine. "In fact," The maid said slowly "We might have to put it into a long braid to keep it from getting any more tangled." So, after about an hour of brushing, combing, and braiding, Rose was left with a long thick braid that hung down her back.

Dimitri sat on the bench in his garden, strangely feeling like something wasn't right. He looked around a bit paranoid, and saw a man with black shaggy hair, and cold blue eyes sitting in a tree. His own eyes widened in alarm as he looked at the man, clearing his throat and asking "Who are you?" The man sneered and replied coldly "I'll be your worst nightmare unless you give me back my Rose."

Her maid (Who by the way was called Mary) quickly proceeded to the task of getting rose dressed. She simply stated that "That dress is soaking wet and looks over a century out of style." Which essentially, was true, but Rose kept her mouth shut. Mary set out on picking out the perfect dress, and finally came up with one that would fit rose properly. It wasn't that she was fat, not at all, but she was VERY voluptuous, not at all like women of that time and age, who were usually slim, pale, and willowy, Rose was Olive colored, Curvy, and very Well proportioned, even slightly plump in a few areas, but because she was tall, her height made up for it. Mary had picked out a white silk gown, which fell past her ankles and then some. The bodice was styled like a corset, and decorated with small pearl and diamonds. The skirt however, flared out and went to the floor, but it was not a huge billowing skirt, merely a flaring skirt that twirled elegantly, and floated while she walked. The skirt was plainer than the bodice, save for a white satin ribbon tied around the waist. She hadn't been wearing any shoes, so Rose was given a pair of white silk slippers to wear on her feet. But to her dislike, as soon as Mary finished dressing her, she declared that they must redo the braid, and weave in some white silk as well. After about an hour, they were FINALLY finished and Rose was sent off to find the prince, who was said to be in the garden.

Dimitri was upset "What do you mean 'your rose?' This is MY garden; I haven't stolen any plant of yours." The man laughed a cruel snicker that sent shivers down his spine "you FOOL! Rose isn't a plant, she's a-"But he was cut off…

Rose walked into the garden to hear two men arguing. She rushed into the scene (As fast as her dress and shoes would allow her to go) and saw him "John Philippe?!" She exclaimed excitedly.


	6. Lost loveand kidnapping?

Chapter Six: Lost love and…kidnapping?

John Philippe looked at Rose and smiled "You look as pretty as ever, Rose." He said softly as he walked towards her, embracing her. Rose Turned pink as she blushed, and pulled back "But you should have died…long ago, how is it that you're still alive?" She asked, like it was too good to be true. John smiled "I was imprisoned like you were, only I couldn't escape until you escaped." He said looking at her, still surprised at how beautiful his little Rose looked.

Dimitri gawked as Anna walked into the garden, she was like a downy feathery swan. Clad in lily white, she looked like a bride, but not as extravagant. The bodice hugged her torso, showing off only what was necessary, and the skirt floated beautifully around her curvy legs. All in all, she was stunning. But a new thought had arisin in his mind "your name is Rose?" He asked.

Rose blushed as she turned to Dimitri "Well…yes. I am princess Wild Rose from about 100 years ago. I was imprisoned in that lake when I was sixteen, and you freed me…which freed my love, John Philippe." She said, clearly smitten.

John smirked, knowing Rose was still in love with him…if only she knew what was really going to happen…but of course, she didn't and it would ruin his fun to tell her, so he didn't say anything, except "Well Dimitri, thank you for your hospitality to my love, but we must be going, the castle needs to be tended after you know. And with that, he teleported (And yes, I said teleported) With Rose to a place far beyond.

Dimitri simply stood in the garden open mouthed as he saw that brute John Philippe grab Rose and disappear.

Rose gasped as they teleported, closing her eyes, but once she opened them, she saw a dingy dark palace, that looked like a great tomb. She turned to John to ask him where they were, but was only answered by being gagged and bound by her hands and ankles. John threw her onto the floor, and walked off, laughing as rose began to sobb What in the world is going on?! she wondered to herself.

Presently, John Philippe returned to the dark chaimber, with someone else by his side. It was the creature clad in black that had imprisoned Rose in the first place! Rose whimpered slightly, and John grinned, clearly amused. The creature knelt beside Rose, and smiled "now now dearie, you're simply going to be held here for a while…but don't worry, I won't kill you, I'll just make you suffer, and what better ways to do that, than to have your own love turn against you?"

Rose let out a small gasp and a squeak of annoyance, and dismay as she looked up at John with her sad emerald eyes. John merely smiled in a cruel way at her, making her feel like a deer that just got cornered by hunting dogs.

The creature Smiled and hissed "When you marry MY son Jeremy, I'll hold all the power I need in the palm of my hand!" She said growing excited "I will rule the entire kingdom!"

John Philippe nodded, it was clear that he wasn't in love with Rose…maybe clear that he'd never been in love with rose. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead sweetly "Goodbye little Rose, have fun with your new husband." He said, a cruel imitation of what her own mother had said to her when she and John had walked out to the lake on that fateful day. Then He turned heel and walked out of the chaimber.

Presently, a rather Gloomy looking fellow qith large black wings and black hair as well as scarlet eyes appeared with a crack! In the middle of the chaimber, standing above Rose "This is my bride mother?" He asked softly, menacingly "She is pretty." He commented, as he pulled his black velvetine cloak over his black clothing.

Rose looked up, afraid as the creature cackled "Yes my son, she is yours." She said and disappeared in the shadows.

The man looked at rose and untied her "Well, you are pretty…how old are you?" He asked. Rose gave him a glare, and replieid "One hundred sixteen." The lad nodded "I thought so, well, I suppose we're to be married…" He said, looking more gloomy. Rose nodded "I guess so." She said "but….I do not wish to marry you." He nodded "I know, and I don't want to marry you, but my mother has power over me, and she will force us to become married."

Rose sighed "DAMN!" She swore loudly.


End file.
